


Hold Me Please

by sunlightlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s just really soft, minsung - Freeform, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightlix/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: Jisung is scared of the storm outside and asks if he can sleep with his boyfriend until it passes.OrI needed an excuse to write minsung cuddling.





	Hold Me Please

Practice kept on getting harder and harder, but that was to be expected with a comeback right around the corner. Still it left the members exhausted beyond belief, even on a night like tonight with storms roaring outside they were all too sleepy to care. Well, not all of them.

 

Minho laid in bed sound asleep, it was just past midnight and the calming sounds of the rain had managed to lull him to sleep. It wasn’t the most comfortable sleep, but it was still sleep. He pulled the covers closer to his body as he rolled around trying to find the best position.

 

Jisung on the other hand hated storm. Knowing it was coming he tried to go to sleep early as to avoid the loud thunder but that only caused him to get a nightmare _about_ the storms. So now he lied awake trying to tune it out the roaring weather outside.

 

_Stay calm Jisung it’s just some rain it can’t hurt you-_

 

A loud crack of thunder came from outside, Jisung let out a squeak as he jumped out of his bed running down the hall. His whole body was shaking, even a tear or two ran from his eyes. He felt silly and childish being so scared of a thunderstorm but he couldn’t help it. Jisung has been scared of storms since he was a little kid, normally he would go to his mom’s room and sleep with her until it passed but his mom wasn’t here right now. So he went to his boyfriend instead.

 

The floorboards creak under him as he opens the door to Minho’s room. The elder was asleep but he looked uncomfortable, he entered the room trying to be quiet as to not wake the others. As he walked to the dancer’s bed his thoughts soared, what if Minho laughed at him? What if he thought it was childish? What if he didn’t want to be with someone that was scared of something as simple as a thunderstorm? Nevertheless he had to try.

 

“H-Hyung” the rapper pushed his shoulder lightly until he started to stir. “Jisung? What are you doing here? Are you crying?” Nibbling at his lip he looked down at the floor. “I-I had a nightmare a-and the storm is scaring me.” There was no point in trying to cover up the truth.

 

Minho rubbed his eye as he sat up to look at Jisung better. It kinda pulled at his heart strings to see the rapper so upset.

 

“I-I know it’s stupid but can I sleep with you? At least until the storm is over?” Another crack of thunder came crashing down, Jisung jumped again. The dancer let out a small sigh as he lifted the covers signaling for Jisung to get in.

 

Jisung gladly accepted instantly climbing in and hugging Minho tightly. Despite their relationship Minho hadn’t seen Jisung like this before, he’d mentioned that storms bothered him but he didn’t think it was _this_ bad. Pulling Jisung close to his chest he placed the covers back over them to keep them warm.

 

Jisung was still shaking as he dug his face into the dancer’s shoulder trying to use Minho’s strong arms and familiar smell to protect him from the world outside. It made Minho laugh a little, Jisung could get on stage and look so powerful, like no one can touch him, but in reality he was just a cute little baby. Well, at least to Minho.

 

He began to hum a familiar tune as he placed little kisses behind the younger’s ear. Though he was still sniffling his breathing began to slow, feeling Minho’s hands on waist drawing little stars made him relax almost instantly.

 

The elder pulled back taking one of his hands to Jisung’s face. He wipes away the tears with a tired smile “I’m right here, it’s not gonna hurt you.” The aren’t enough words to describe how Minho makes him melt, he wanted to stay like this for forever.

 

Once he gives a small nod Minho leans in kissing him. Jisung tries to kiss back but before he could Minho pulls away planting kisses all over his cute little face. Jisung lets out a giggle only to be shushed by Minho so he doesn’t wake the other members, but Minho only ended up laughing too.

 

The storm outside was long forgotten now, he was in the arms of the person he loved most, how could he be scared? Once they stop laughing Jisung kisses him one more time before returning to his spot in the crook of Minho’s neck.

 

“G’night Minnie”

“Night Sungie”

 

Jisung fell asleep with a hand on his waist and another playing with his hair as the man he loves hums his favorite song. Not long after Jisung fell asleep Minho found it hard to keep his eyes open any longer and joined him in dream land. And despite the rain outside, they both slept better than they’d slept in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some pure, soft fluff.


End file.
